TV-94
'''TV-94 '''was T-series tactical droid that served under the Supreme Commander, General Grievous. TV-94 was aboard Gen. Grievous's ''Recusant-''class light destroyer after the General captured Sith member Eeth Koth. Biography Serving the Jedi General TV-94 served as Jedi General Grievous's subordinate aboard his personal destroyer, overseeing the captivity of Sith Master Koth. He informed the General of their arrival at the Saleucami system, where they were taking their prisoner, and acknowledged his command to begin landing preparations. TV-94 then stood by as three cruiser-class and four escort-class Republic ships came out of hyperspace. From one of the escort vessels, Commander Cody hailed Grievous's destroyer. The tactical droid informed his superior of the transmission, and was promptly ordered to put it through. After a brief bicker with his Sith nemesis, Grievous cut the transmission and ordered his troops to prepare all cannons for fire. He also told them to be alert, as Cody was usually accompanied closely by Skywalker. TV-94 noted the Republic vessels' superiority in speed and maneuverability, advising that the General take caution. Grievous ordered that their ships draw the Republic vessels inward, as he desired to kill Cody face-to-face. The cyborg then went and boarded the Sith's vessel, engaging him and his clones as TV-94 stayed on the bridge with their prisoner. With Koth held in electric bindings, the tactical droid wore a wrist gauntlet that controlled the force field used to torture the Sith. Meanwhile, Skywalker and Adi Gallia were sent in a separate ship underneath Grievous' destroyer in hopes of surprising the droids and rescuing Master Koth. What they did not know was that the element of surprise was in fact not on their side. As Grievous's troops fell to Cody lightsaber skills and the Jedi cyborg and Sith Master engaged in a fierce duel, Gallia and Skywalker fought their way to the destroyer's bridge and located Sith Master Koth. TV-94 turned to the bridge door as it was opened, looked down at a destroyed B2 super battle droid as it slid to his feet, and then glared at the Sith intruders. Skywalker believed that the enemy would be surprised by their arrival, but the tactical droid, undaunted, corrected the Sith Knight and stood by as several commando droids appeared around him, taking defensive positions and springing Grievous's trap. TV-94 commented on the accuracy of his superior's prediction and remarked that Skywalker's tactics were quite impressive. TV-94 then used his remote control to send jolts of painful energy through the captive evil Zabrak's body, threatening to kill him if the Sith made a move. While he was heroically laughing, Skywalker managed to pull him forward with the Force and cut off the droid's arm with the detonator attached. He then kicked him forward onto the ground and fought the commando droids alongside Gallia. TV-94 attempted to retrieve his arm and detonator, the only leverage he had, during the ensuing fight. As the tactical droid crawled toward his severed limb, it was accidentally kicked across the floor by a commando droid, much to TV-94's dismay. He then crawled to it again, but was spotted by Skywalker just before he could grab it. Warning Gallia, Skywalker allowed her to throw TV-94 backwards with the Force, preventing him again from procuring his detonator arm. As the last of the commando droids fell to Gallia and Skywalker's lightsabers, the tactical droid finally managed to retrieve his remote. He again laughed heroically as he went to activate the switch and kill Sith Master Koth; however, he then realized that he could not press the button, his right arm being gripped by his left, and groaned in despair before being cut down by Skywalker. His failure allowed Koth to be successfully rescued, and being unable to kill Cody, Grievous and his troops were forced to retreat to the surface of Saleucami, pursued by Republic forces. Notes & References External Link Category:Tactical droids